Birthday
by herpyderpyhojo
Summary: Will Alois get his birthday wish?


"Master?"  
"Mm?" murmered Ciel, as Sebastian opened the curtains, the light hurting his eyes. "Why are you waking me up so early, Sebastian?" groaned Ciel. Sebastian merely smiled that trademark smile of his. "I am sorry, my lord, but there is no helping it. Earl Trancy has invited you to visit the manor, seeign as it is his birthday today." he said. Ciel sat bolt upright, alarmed.  
"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me? I never approved the invitation! Why must we go?!" he demanded. Sebastian smirked.  
"How strange. I thought you would be happy to see young Earl Trancy."  
"Happy? How could I possibly be happy about seeing that brat?" snapped Ciel. Sebastian's smirk grew wider.  
"Maybe because you ordered me to buy those chocolates for that very purpose, my lord?" Ciel blushed, remembering the errand he had given the butler to attend to the previous day.  
"I didn't do it out of kindness...he just seems to be so hopeless, he can never fend for himself. it's only fair he receives some sort of gift, what with that lecherous butler of his..." the lecherous butler being Claude, much to Sebastian's amusement. He smiled.  
"It IS kindness, young master." Damn him, thought Ciel. This could turn out to be a long day...

Meanwhile, at the Trancy manor, Alois was up, awake and practically dancing on the ceiling.  
"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YES! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEE!" he squealed, skipping along the drawing room carpet.  
"Happy birthday, your highness." said Claude. Alois giggled, and hugged his butler. "Thanks, Claude! Oh, do you think Ciel will come today? Will he?" Alois said, his eyes shining. Claude adjusted his glasses. "Of course." he said calmly. Little did Alois know that Claude had actually threatened to steal Sebastian's young master if he did not turn up.  
"I hope he will..."

"CIEEEEEL!" yelled Alois, almost knocking over the younger boy with the force of his hug, or more accurately, tackle.  
"Happy birthday Alois...gah! Are you trying to kill me?!" choked Ciel, who felt like he was about to be strangled. Alois put his hands on Ciel's shoulders, grinning.  
"I'm sooo glad you came. Does that mean you care about me, Ciel? " Ciel blushed a little, pushing Alois away. "Who said I cared about you? I just came because it seemed like the right thing to do." ...ouch. That stung. Alois pouted.  
"Meanie! Anyway, come in already! I'll show you around!" Ciel sighed.  
"But I've already seen your manor-"  
"Who cares?" Alois laughed, taking Ciel by the hand and dragging him inside the manor. Sebastian chuckled, knowing that his master had been lying about not caring. Claude glared at him.  
"Is something amusing?" he asked. Sebastian just smirked. Claude shook his head. "Your master is rather cold towards my young master. But I suppose you taught him that, hm?" "He doesn't need me for that. even though...you see, I am simply one HELL of a butler," Sebastian said in his demonically seductive tone, winking at the other butler.

"Where are we even going, Alois?" asked Ciel. before he got an answer, the door was slammed behind him and they were in the study.  
"I...I thought you wouldn't turn up today...Ciel Phantomhive..." pondered Alois, sadness in his voice. Ciel had not been expecting this sudden change of mood - Alois was very unpredictable, after all. "What are you talking about? Of course I was going to, you fool." he said softly.  
"...eh?" Alois looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean, Ciel?" The boy sighed, shaking his head.  
"Do I have to spell everything out for you? Disregard what I said earlier. You may be a hopeless brat, but...that doesn't mean I don't care about you." Alois' eyes lit up, and he hugged Ciel tightly.  
"Thank you, Ciel! You really do like me!" he exclaimed. Without realising it, Ciel had turned a bright shade of pink. Alois stopped hugging him, and looked at his face. "CIEL! What is the meaning of this? You're blushing?! " he giggled, poking Ciel's blushing cheek. Ciel scowled, and slapped his hand away.  
"I AM NOT!" he argued. Alois, frowned, then smiled softly.  
"You are. So...would you blush even more...if I were to do this...?" Before Ciel even realised what he meant, he felt a soft pair of lips gently brush against his own. Alois was...kissing him? This was wrong on so many levels...yet somehow, Ciel couldn't pull away. Not knowing what he was doing, he kissed him back, turning many shades of crimson. Alois smirked into the kiss, running his tongue along Ciel's lower lip. Ciel shivered, as he opened his mouth very slightly. Alois, trickster that he was, took advantage of this moment and pinned the other boy against the wall. "Mmph!" protested Ciel, but somehow, his little "protest' was not very threatening. Alois kissed him roughly, barely giving him any time to register what was actually happening. Eventually Ciel broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Alois tilted his head to the side.  
"...you really do like me, don't you, Ciel..." he murmured, nuzzling Ciel's cheek. Ciel blushed, trying to push him away. This wasn't right, why was he giving in to him? Alois grinned seductively. "Don't you try to push me away. You KNOW you can't refuse me, Ciel." Ciel looked away, pouting. Then gasped when Alois gently licked his neck... Ciel bit his lip, trying desperately not to make any sound. Alois was just teasing him now, making Ciel want him even more, as much as he hated to admit it.  
"D-Don't tease me..." he tried to sound angry, but his words ended up sounding weak. Alois smirked.  
"I ALWAYS win, you know..." he chuckled, and kissed Ciel's neck. Ciel bit his lip harder, not making any sound...but when Alois found that sensitive spot on his neck, he couldn't hold back a moan. Alois continued kissing that spot, licking and biting at it, almost driving Ciel insane. "I love you, Alois!" he blurted out, then clapped a hand over his mouth, appalled at what he had just said. Alois' face showed a hint of surprise, then, blushing slightly, he smiled.  
"I love you too, Ciel." he whispered, and the two boys shared another kiss. This was the best birthday ever, thought Alois.

The only question was...how was Ciel going to explain this bruise on his neck to Sebastian? 


End file.
